From Email to Life
by MichelleRae
Summary: Bella gets an email from an unlikely sender. Does she want to delve into the past or stay in the present and pretend it didn't happen? Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this popped into my head while I was trying to work on my other stories. The first few chapters are going to be them exchanging emails and then they'll meet up again. So don't be shocked at how short the first few chapters are. I'm currently working on the next chapter for The Past as well as Fear and believe it or not, I'm working on La Bella Vita! Lol. I had to take a break and viola this came out, lol. As always your thoughts are welcomed and appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. My bank account only shows my meager preschool worker earnings. Bummer...**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bella,<em>

_I'm hoping this email finds you doing well and you didn't delete it once you read my name. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what happened on your birthday 3 years ago. If it weren't for me things would have been so much better for all involved. I would have written sooner but I didn't know how you would respond. I would really like to become friends with you. Edward and Alice never let us get to know one another. Please say you forgive me and will give me this chance. If not, I understand._

_J. Whitlock_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper,<em>

_I was actually excited about seeing your email. I've always wanted to find a way to tell you that I forgive you. What happened on my birthday was never your fault. Did you ever stop to think that not only were you feeling your bloodlust but that of the others as well? So you see, it wasn't your fault. You can't help that you feel what others feel on top of what you feel._

_I would like us to be friends and I'd love to get to know you. I'm glad you waited until now to contact me. In all honesty, I probably would have deleted it without opening if you sent it to me after my birthday. So, to start off with the "getting to know you" stuff; what's with the Whitlock? I thought your last name was Hale._

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bella,<em>

_You have no idea how happy it made me to get your response and finding out you forgive me. Thank you. As for my last name, my human name was Whitlock. Since Rosalie and I played twin siblings I used her last name Hale. Alice and I are no longer together so I went back to my roots._

_What have you been doing since that night? Are you in college?_

_Jasper_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper,<em>

_What?! You and Alice split? What the fuck? I thought you two were mates?!_

_Now that I've dropped the F*bomb and probably shocked you I'll answer your questions. Yes I'm in college. I'm going to NYU and am studying Psychology. I'm hoping to get my PhD._

_I don't think you want to hear about my life after that night._

_Bella_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Also, it's unedited so any and all mistakes are mine!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow! Thanks for all the love! This may be the last all email chapter. The next will be them chatting and emailing. I haven't decided if it's going to be Skype or actual phone. Suggestions?_**

**_PS: A chapter for The Past, Fear and maybe La Bella Vita will be up this week. Hopefully..._**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. **

* * *

><p><em>Bella,<em>

_First, way to go dropping the F*bomb. When did you get such a bad mouth? ;)_

_I'm proud that you are in college and following your dream. I know you will succeed._

_I do want to hear about what happened after that night. I may not be there physically but I am here for you. Please tell me._

_Jasper_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper,<em>

_Yeah, I thought you'd like my dirty mouth ;)_

_This email may be the only long one. Once I get this out, there's no rehashing it._

_After that night my life went into a downward spiral. Edward basically stomped on my heart and broke it into such tiny pieces that there's no way in hell that it'll ever go back together. He told me I was only a distraction to him and that he didn't really love me. He said I was just a test to his control. He then left me in the woods. I was lost for hours and my dad had a search party out looking for me. Victoria made her debut at that time. According to the wolves(yeah I found out about them too.) he never knew what was coming. She snapped his neck and the wolves tore her apart._

_So, after that I was running on autopilot. I finished my senior year of high school in a daze and completely cut myself off from the world. Jacob from the rez tried to help me. But having your heart broken and battered by someone who supposedly loved you and the losing your father messes you up pretty bad._

_See what getting mixed up with your family and being left behind did?_

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em>Bella,<em>

_I could say "I'm sorry" but that wouldn't be enough. I told them we needed to go after Victoria because she was James' mate. But nobody would listen to me. They listened to Edward because he said he didn't "sense anything in their thoughts."_

_I'm sorry I didn't stick to my gut and continue fighting them on it. I'm sorry I didn't stay. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you._

_I'm sorry the family did this to you._

_Jasper_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper,<em>

_I thought you weren't going to say "sorry"._

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em>Bella,<em>

_I feel sorry for myself because I couldn't stand up for what I thought was right._

_Look what it cost you._

_How can I ever make it right?_

_Jasper_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper,<em>

_It's the past. Let's linger on the present._

_Wanna make it right? How do you feel about moving this relationship to the next level and having an actual voice conversation?_

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em>Bella,<em>

_Does it make me sound creepy if I say I can't wait to hear your voice?_

_Jasper_

* * *

><p><em>Jasper,<em>

_Only if it makes me sound creepy to say the same._

_Bella_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the shortness of it. The next one will be longer. After my festivities tomorrow I'll be working on chapters for the other 3 stories and hopefully have them up Friday or the weekend. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope each and every one of you have a wonderful time with family. Remember to be thankful for all that you have!**

* * *

><p>I was on pins and needles all day long. Staring at my phone.<p>

Since I gave Jasper my number I've been wondering what the hell I'd say to him.

The sound of my phone ringing jerked me out of my thoughts.

Looks like I'll get my answer. I thought as I looked at my phone, seeing his number on the screen.

"Hello Jasper." I answered.

"It's good to hear your voice Bella." He said.

I smiled, knowing he couldn't see me. "You too Jasper." I replied.

The line got silent but not an awkward one.

"At the risk of sounding like a shy 12 year old, I have been trying to figure out what the hell to say to you all day." I told him.

He let out a bark of laughter I have never heard come from him.

"You're not alone Darlin'. I've been doing the same. I think I stared at my phone so long hoping it would have the answer."

I giggled. "I just don't want to come off as a total loser. I mean, I know you but then I don't know you. Does that make sense?"

"It's makes perfect sense Bella. We were never given the opportunity to get to know one another." He responded.

He was right. Every time I would go to the Cullen's house Jasper was either hunting or he stayed all the way on the opposite side of the room. He never even spoke to me. Only smiling and nodding at me from across the room. The only real time he spoke to me was the first day Edward brought me to their house.

"You're right. Why do you think they kept us from being friends?" I asked.

I heard him sigh on the other end.

"I'll admit, my control wasn't as strong as the others. But I would have never hurt you. The night of your party, I wasn't going after you. I felt Edwards blood lust rising, I was rushing to get you out of his way. He heard it in my thoughts and pushed you away."

I thought about what he said. I never thought about that night. Ever. But, now that he mentioned it, he was right. Not once were his eyes black with blood lust.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me. One thing I remember from that night is your eyes. They weren't black. Edwards were. But not yours. At least I know he was telling the truth in the woods."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I swallowed the lump threatening to come up my throat.

"Like I told you in one of my emails, I was his pet" I spat. "He never loved or cared for me. He said I was a test to his control."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I wish I had known. I would have done something." He said.

"There was nothing you could have done Jasper. Him and your demented pixie wouldn't let us near one another."

"Demented pixie? That actually fits." He chuckled.

I grinned.

"I'm glad we're getting to talk now Jasper." I told him.

"Me too Bella. Me too." He responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bella<strong>

After that first conversation with Jasper the rest were easier. We began talking regularly. If we weren't talking we were sending text messages. But, one thing I'm noticing; we don't talk about one another's past. He doesn't bring up my birthday or anything else that was said to me in the woods. I don't bring up anything from before he met the Cullen's. Yeah, he's talked to me about his human days but nothing after his change. I don't pry. If he wants to tell me he will. Right?

Right now I'm sitting in one of my classes listening to my professor drone on and on. All the while trying to fight off major sleezeball in the seat beside me. His name is Andrew. I swear he could be related to Mike Newton. Maybe he's a cousin? Anyways, he's currently trying to look at my notes and breathing on my damn neck.

"Do you freakin' mind? I don't want your breath stench on my neck!" I whisper yelled at him.

He shrank back and looked at me. "Sorry, I just missed what he said and knew you'd write it down."

I rolled my eyes and looked back toward the Professor. At that moment, my phone vibrated.

_Unwanted attention? ~JW_

Jasper. How the hell?

_Um. Yes? How did you know?_

This morning before my class we talked about meeting up. But it wasn't going to be until my spring break which was next week. Apparently he couldn't wait.

_This is going to make me sound stalkerish. I found your scent and I'm outside your class… ~JW_

I knew he could feel the excitement. I was actually happy that he was early. Not that I'd admit it yet, I kind of started getting a crush on Jasper. I smiled as I started typing my reply.

_I should probably be upset and creeped out but I'm not. Class is over in 10 minutes _

"Boyfriend?" I heard sleazeballs voice in my ear.

I took a deep breath to keep my rude retort to myself.

"Best friend actually. Can I help you?" I replied.

He got a creepy look on his face. "Yeah, you can go on a date with me tonight."

I felt a wave of amusement and something else. Jealousy? Coming from outside, had to be Jasper.

"No, sorry. I already have plans." I answered.

"Cancel them and go with me. Come on Bella." He responded.

"No Andrew. I'm not cancelling on my best friend for you. Ever."

Before he could respond the professor ended the class. But not without giving us an essay. _There goes my Spring Break._

I was up and out of my seat and at the door. As soon as I was outside I scanned the area for Jasper.

At first I couldn't find him.

"Bella." I heard from behind me.

I turned around and there he was in all his glory. I think I let out a girly squeal and ran to him. I reached him and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed and picked me up spinning me around.

"So you couldn't wait another week huh?" I asked him after he sat me down.

He looked kind of sheepish before saying. "It took a long time for us to talk after emailing. I wasn't going to take that long to see you."

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. We were acting cheesy? Yes. But this was a chance for me to meet the real Jasper and for him to meet the real Bella.

Sleazeballs voice had to ruin the moment.

"Hey Bella. Thought you were meeting your best friend."

I released Jasper and turned toward Andrew.

"Yes Andrew. This is Jasper. " I told him. I looked at Jasper and he was raising an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

Andrew looked like he was about to say something else when Jasper beat him to it.

"We'd love to chat but Bella and I have some catching up to do." He said while steering me in the other direction.

Andrews shoulders slumped but he stayed where he was.

We walked toward the parking lot and I looked at Jasper.

"So, where to?" I asked.

"Central Park?" He answered.

That was near my apartment so I nodded and we were on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. I'm in a blah mood and my writing tends to reflect that.<strong>


End file.
